


For The Love Of All Monsters

by SpaceAlienBoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abused Frisk (Undertale), Abusive Parents, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, More tags to be added, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Physical Abuse, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAlienBoy/pseuds/SpaceAlienBoy
Summary: Sans/Male Reader/Papyrus I dunno what else you want me to say. Frisk is mute, Alphys and Undyne are sickeningly in love, theres Blooky and Burgerpants, Mettaton is decent. That’s all. Read on.





	For The Love Of All Monsters

re·lief

/rəˈlēf/

noun

1\. 

a feeling of reassurance and relaxation following release from anxiety or distress.

"much to her relief, she saw the door open"

synonyms:reassurance, consolation, comfort, solace, calmness, relaxation, repose, ease

"it was such a relief to share my secret worries with her"

2\. 

assistance, especially in the form of food, clothing, or money, given to those in special need or difficulty.

"raising money for famine relief"

synonyms:help, aid, assistance, succor, care, sustenance;

Word Count: 4061

Published: 07/23/2019

Edited: N/A

~~

At first I wasn’t so sure as to what I was seeing or hearing. The news was blaring full blast in the living room, both my parents sitting on different couches, wide eyed, open mouths, silent as they stared and listened. I didn’t know whether or not to be happy or disgusted or maybe even confused. I wanted to cry, sure, but whether or not it was out of pure joy or fear, I was unaware. If anything the slight burning sensation in my nose, the tears forming in my eyes and held back sobs in my throat was a clear sign I was about to cry.

My parents, on the other hand, seemed to be feeling the exact opposite. Clear signs of disgust mixed with anger shadowed their faces as they watched the news reporter lean down to Frisk’s height and ask a simple question.

“Who are your monster friends?” He was clearly wary of the tall (extremely, towering-like tall) monsters standing beside and behind Frisk.

The brown-haired kid made short, jerky movements with their hands and one of the monsters (a short (compared to the other monsters) skeleton in a blue jacket) spoke for them. “frisk is mute but I could speak for them, if you don’t mind.”

His deep baritone voice obviously startled the reporter as he jumped back, dropping the microphone as he glanced up at the skeleton with wide eyes. He muttered something the mic couldn’t pick up as he shakily moved to pick it back up. “I-I wasn’t aware you could speak English.” 

“OF COURSE WE CAN, LARGER HUMAN.” The taller skeleton spoke up from behind the smaller, his voice a higher octave and loud; he was shouting. 

The reporter began to seem uncomfortable in this situation. “Good to know,” he muttered, “Anyways, you said you could speak for Frisk? Because, please do. We are all eager to hear what she wants to say.”

“they,” the skeleton corrected. He ignored the look and question the reporter sent him. Frisk turned to him and eagerly started signing. “‘they’re basically all my family. the fish is Undyne, reptile is Alphys, the taller skeleton is papyrus- he’s the younger brother of sans, who is the shorter skeleton-, the robot is mettaton, the two goats are toriel and asgore, and the flower is flowey.’” 

Frisk signed something Sans didn’t translate and Flowey huffed an angry ‘HEY’ at them. I held back a laugh at what Frisk said. ‘Our little grumpy baby.’

“A... talking flower, how lovely,” the reporter sighed and turned towards the camera and stepped away from the monsters. “Well, Linda, I would have to say back to you, now. These monsters are whom Frisk considered family.”

The screen switched back to the studio but dad shut the tv off, fuming. “‘Family’? Those monsters are whom Frisk considers ‘family’?! They didn’t fucking raise her, they didn’t do fucking shit to keep her alive and now that she ‘broke the barrier to let them out from the underground’, they’re her family?” Dad stood up, stomping to his room, mom following close behind.

I didn’t move, staring blankly at the floor. I don’t blame Frisk at all for considering them family more than their own blood-related family. Hell, I hardly considered them family for what they’ve done to Frisk. I was honestly just relieved that Frisk was okay and alive. They’ve been gone for nearly a year, considered dead and thought to have committed suicide when we had found their small bag of clothes, food and water near a cave with a large hole in the middle of it. No way to determine the depth of the hole or when it ended, everyone just came to the conclusion that they jumped and died. 

My parents’ door flung open, mom and dad walking out fully dressed in a suit and dress. Dad gave one look to me and I ran upstairs to grab my own outfit (not as formal as theirs as it was only a hoodie and nice pants). In less than five, we were in the car and driving to the place where Frisk and the monsters were. Of course, they had to go and choose the most expensive looking car we had to get the point across that “we’re rich and this is our kid so fuck off” to anyone that tried to say otherwise. 

I tried to argue with them to choose a larger, less expensive car so we could actually fit Frisk in without trouble, especially if we had to go out and buy them necessities for their room and bathroom again. I had no say in whether or not they threw everything of Frisk’s out once we had gotten the news that Frisk was pronounced dead after three months of searching and finding their belongings by the cave.

Of course, they ignored the statement and mom pinched my cheeks while saying, “Don’t worry about it, bubby. She’ll fit into the back easily. We’ll get her things after we bring her home.”

Right.

It was a short ride to the place but holy hell was it a hassle to get between the crowds of people and reports to finally get to Frisk. The second mom was able to push past security, she collapsed in front of Frisk, fake tears flowing from her eyes, holding them tightly and crying about how ‘glad she was that Frisk was okay’. The kid was slightly uncomfortable but hugged her back, smiling softly. The monsters surrounding them backed off a bit when dad made it up there glaring at the taller beings. I followed behind, ignoring the rest of the family and walking right up to the monsters with a soft smile, hoping they didn’t see me as a threat.

”Hiya, I’m Y/n, Frisk’s older brother.” I held out my hand and sure enough, the tallest skeleton monster (Papyrus I believe his name was?) was quick to shake it firmly.

He was beaming, probably from the fact that I was maybe the first human that went up to them seemingly fearless, and replied loudly, “HELLO LARGER HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND FRISK’S BEST FRIEND.”

I laughed softly at his outburst. “It’s nice to meet you, Papryus.”

”so, kid, you’re not scared of us?” The smaller skeleton (Sans, was it?) asked, his hands shoved deep in his hoodie pockets.

With a deep breath I tilted my head from side to side and gave a little ‘eh’ noise. Better to be honest than a straight up liar, “I’d say a bit intimidated by the height difference and completely new humanoid race, but not really scared.”

He turned away and muttered, “that’s a first.”

Before any of the others could say anything else, my dad placed his hand over my shoulder and tightened the grip. Threatening but he wasn’t going to do anything in front of the cameras. He had a reputation to keep up. “Hey, son,” he greeted me before addressing the monsters, “Are you all the ones that have taken care of my daughter when she disappeared?”

The female goat monster placed a paw over the fish monsters shoulder before she could talk at all and nodded. “Indeed we did our best. They’re a lovely child.” She said no more than the basics. Smart woman.

Dad nodded. “As a personal thanks, I am willing to offer up our home for you all to stay in until you are able to find your own place and laws can be made for monsters to live freely among humans.”

Good call- Wait, what?! 

I wasn’t opposed to having monsters live with us, not at all, but he just said that in front of national television, news reports, cameras, and practically the whole world. He has never in his life been this generous to anybody. Especially those of a different race, much less of a different species. Dad was slightly racist, sexist, and homophobic. And if he was about to take Frisk back home as well, he would have to be careful of everything he said to them and when he beat them because this was a big thing and the monsters seemed quite protective over Frisk. As much as I wished to be as protective of them too, Frisk wasn’t a very big fan of the ‘family’s favorite child’. I tried my hardest to be a good brother to them and everything but they just hated me. The monsters didn’t seem like they would take too kindly to people their ambassador disliked.

But, it was all fake smiles and happy times right now just to win their favor. I wasn’t allowed to oppose it, especially with the grip dad had on my shoulder. A silent threat. 

I smiled hesitantly at the monsters as the goat woman (I don’t remember her name, damn) agreed to the offer. She and my father started speaking about some sort of agreements and needs and other stuff I didn't bother listening to. I honestly didn't really care about it, it was more of the stuff I didn't need to know. Instead, I went back to where Sans was and where Frisk was excitedly signing about human stuff that Papyrus (whom was deemed "Spaghetti-uncle" here and there to save time with fingerspelling) would love to see and the skeleton getting just as excited and jumping up and down exclaiming about how he couldn't wait to see all the human stuff. I smiled softly at the two; it was something very... endearing to see Frisk so happy, smiling so widely and laughing freely. It was a rare moment I've only ever seen once or twice in Frisk twelve years of living, minus the one where they were presumed dead and I hadn't seen them for a whole year, and it only surfaced away from family.

Sans must have caught me staring at the small group and walked over, practically unnoticed until he waved a hand in front of my face. "you alright there, kiddo?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

Blinking out of my slight haze, I shook my head and smiled. "Yeah, yeah. I'm alright. Sorry I was staring, Frisk is just... really happy."

"they're a pretty enthusiastic kid. especially around my brother and they get him going on anything related to humans. heh." His eyes (eyesockets? There were little lights in them that represented eyes. Eyelights?) focused on the two, his permanent smile soft while gazing.

"Curious," I started, facing the ground and rubbing the back of my head, "where did you guys learn sign language? I don't remember if they use ASL, PSE, or SEE..."

Sans laughed and shrugged. "i dunno which one either kid. dunno the difference between the three but we al learned from Alphys after she learned that Frisk was mute; or a selective mute, we aren't sure. she practically went on a mission to figure out just how to learn sign language an Frisk helped by writing down words on paper and then showing us the sign for it. it took awhile but we got the hang of it. still can't tell what the kid's saying when they sign fast like they sometimes do but, we try."

I smiled widely and huffed a small laugh. "Thank you..."

"what for?"

"I guess... mostly just taking the time to learn that to understand them, taking care of them and making sure they were safe and okay and unharmed, everything I wish I had done before they jumped.." I shoved my hands in my hoodie pockets.

Sans sighed, "we couldn't just leave them. the first human to fall down that hole in years and i'll admit, although monsters did fight them in fear of being attacked anyway, they showed us mercy and refused to fight; instead, they talked or offered hugs, sometimes joked and flirted. heh. paps and i were the only ones, well according to paps, that had enough housing space to keep and care for them. in reality, paps just wanted a human friend to take care of and i didn't mind."

"How're their hugs?" I asked quietly, my eyes remaining on the concrete.

Sans seemed a bit taken aback. "whadaya mean kid?"

"What are their hugs like? Are they soft, do they squeeze when they're excited?"

"you... haven't been hugged by the kid?"

"They refuse and don't let me, so I respect their boundaries and don't touch them. But... I just wanna know..." 

Without really pushing for an explanation as to why they wouldn't, Sans sighed and thought for a moment. "their hugs are really warm for a human, then again they're the only human i've hugged, and when they get excited, they give really large and tight bear hugs, as they like to call it. sometimes they just lean on your chest and sit there. not exactly a hug, i know, but close enough. i.. dunno what else to say kid."

I nodded and looked up to thank him. "It's alright. It was still a nice little description. Thank you. "

Sans didn't respond. Didn't really have time to as my father yelled my name and beckoned me over. I nodded again the Sans and gave a short wave before slightly jogging over. I barely noticed the dark look on his face, the lights (pupils?) in his eye sockets gone and his smile had vanished. Or maybe I was hallucinating and mixed his face with some other facial expression. That tended to happen when I quickly glanced at someone. I wasn't worried.

Once stationed beside my father, he introduced me to Toriel, the former Queen of the monsters, and Asgore, the current King of monsters. Or so known as Boss Monsters as well. I smiled sweetly and shook their paws, awaiting for my fathers reasoning for bringing me over.

He wasted no time in throwing his arm over my shoulders and softly punching my arm playfully. "Whaddaya say, bud? We got enough rooms for everyone?"

It was obvious there was slight venom laced in his words, his eyes not holding that kindness he was portraying. Swallowing my fear of what he planned, I nodded. "Well, we have about fourteen guest bedrooms, seventeen bathrooms, and every door is about a good ten feet high; although that might be a bit short for a few of you, the ceilings are a good twenty feet up. Though, we might have to renovate a few bathrooms to accommodate your size-- please understand that is not in any way meant as a rude statement-- as well as renovate furniture as well. Besides that, we have plenty of room and there's only about... one, two.." I continued counting inside my head. "Seven of you, if I don't include Frisk as they already have their own room."

Both Toriel and Asgore held shocked and slightly amused facial expressions. "You have quite a large home, my child," Toriel breathed a short laugh, smiling as she glanced at Asgore.

Father didn't even give her time to continue with what she was about to say. "Yes, well, we are very rich and prefer to live in a large house. We also tend to have people over often but we don't have any plans to have anybody stay over soon."

The two goat monsters glanced at each other again with a slightly less amused look. Asgore spoke up this time. "Yes, well, we thank you for the hospitality and the offer."

My father beamed at this and nodded, shooing me away and gesturing for my mother to go over instead. Taking a few steps back, I ignored their interaction and glanced around. Frisk was currently standing with Papyrus and Sans, furiously signing. I could only catch bits a pieces, a few words being 'family, abuse, worry, caution, and scared'. I had two choices, go over and try to calmly figure out what Frisk is upset about or I can ignore it and not deal with angry monsters breathing down my back because Frisk hates me.

Mulling over my options, I zoned out while staring in the direction of the three. I guess Frisk caught on because it was them turning and hiding behind Sans that snapped me out of my head. I waved and smiled apologetically, signing 'sorry' to them and rubbing the back of my neck. I've always been told when I zone out I look like I'm about to murder someone and I guess that's what scared Frisk.

Best to just leave them alone to talk to the Skele-brothers. I'd rather not make the situation any worse than it was.

Nor did I want Sans to be glaring at me anymore than he was currently. It was terrifying and I felt threatened.

I shouted back to my parents that I would wait by or in the car and headed off when they dismissed me. Shrugging, I paid no mind to it and did as I said I would and went to the car. Not like I could do much more, Frisk was currently (most likely) talking to Sans and Papyrus about why they had originally jumped down the hole and how our parents had treated them, I had already spent my energy introducing myself to a few of them and talking to Sans and the goat monsters so I was ready to isolate myself and recharge. I honestly just wanted to get home and hide.

* * *

~~~

* * *

I wasn’t all too surprised when I was asked to give a tour of the house to our new guests. Frisk was taken away into a different room by our parents and I was left with a group of monsters that looked ready to murder me and my parents. I didn’t blame them, I’d want to murder my parents too if a good friend of mine was taken like that by people I hardly knew at all.

Making soft clicking noises, I nodded slowly and turned to partly face the group. “I uh… don’t really know what they want with, um, Frisk, but uh, I don’t think we should wait up.” I didn’t want to give away too much detail, as it was probably too horrid for them and I didn’t want to piss off dad, trying to keep it vague as I hinted that we should get moving away from the room. Sans looked ready to interject before Toriel interrupted him and smiled sweetly, catching onto the discomfort looming around my body.

“That’s alright, dear,” she muttered softly, “Then, lets get going. What room shall we visit first?”

I perked up at the change of subject. “Well, we have all the bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, everything out back, and a bunch of my favorite rooms.” I felt kinda bad mentioning my favorite rooms instead of what they actually were but didn’t filter it out in time. “Uh, yeah, the um, the game rooms and such…”

_Great job, fucknuts._ I turned my head, silently cursing my stutter and soft voice.

Undyne gave a loud yell. “YEAH! Let’s check out the game rooms! You got any anime?”

I blinked twice, furrowing my brows in confusion. “Ani..meh?” I sounded out. It was an odd word. A genre of movies? A game series? Game console? “I’m… not too familiar with the term… Is it a game or movie?”

Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton all gave me a look of disbelief. Sans remained staring at the door, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes. Papyrus shifted from foot to foot, watching Undyne’s reaction. And Toriel stepped back a bit. Asgore followed Toriel, holding Flowey (who was in a flower pot and looking quite annoyed) closer to his chest.

“YOU’VE NEVER HEARD OF ANIME??”

The sheer volume of Undyne’s voice shook the house, her height towering over me as she stepped forward, yellow eye wide and mouth open, her sharp teeth quite visible. In terror, a soft cry left my lips as I stepped away from her, my hands shooting to my ears to cover them and prepare for the yelling. I stumbled, almost falling over nothing, as I backed away, squeezing my eyes shut and whimpering. Was she mad at me? Was she going to hurt me? DId I do something wrong? Is it bad I’ve never heard of anime? Is she going to kill me?

Vivid images of my parents hitting me and yelling at me when I got in trouble played through my mind. Was she going to do the same thing? She was gonna hit me, wasn’t she? She was gonna yell at me and call me horrible names.

The pain spiking through my tailbone as I hit the ground, sparked another memory of dad shoving me to the ground. I curled up and wrapped my arms around my legs, practically hyperventilating at this point. I knew what was happening. I knew that I was being thrown into a panic attack but I couldn’t stop it. My chest tightened more as tears started flowing down my cheeks. I don’t remember starting to but I caught myself rocking back and forth, grabbing and pulling at my hair as I audibly sobbed and whined. I didn’t want to in front of the group but I wasn’t controlling it.

Someone spoke to others— multiple people spoke at once. I don’t know who; everything sounded like it was underwater or muffled. I could barely hear my own thoughts. A bit of shuffling sounded around me and arms wrapped around my body; my body was being lifted off the ground; I was set down in someone’s lap. They pulled softly at my arms and legs, unwrapping them, and pushed me head against their chest. Hands- no, _paws_ stroked softly at my arms, stopping here and there to rub their thumb in circles.

Soft, rhythmic thumps pressed against my ear. Soothing thumps. Not like a heartbeat. Similar, almost as if it was imitating it. Following the thumps were buzzing. Humming? Yeah… humming. A simple, soft, single note, low, unbroken string of humming. I didn’t know what to compare it to but.. It was soothing. 

Ever so slowly my breathing evened out and my heart rate lowered. My body relaxed into the form of the other being, sinking into their touch.

I… don’t remember the last time I’ve ever been held like this. Even a simple hug had been practically erased from my memory. When was the last time I’ve ever had physical contact? Six years? Seven? Too long ago to remember what it felt like to be held.

“There you go, my child. Listen to my soul, focus on the sound of my voice, nothing else.”

Toriel..? That would explain the paws. And the fur.. And the sheer size of her body practically enveloping mine.

I opened my mouth to try and apologize, barely even getting a croak out. My throat felt dry and sore. How long was I having that attack. I swallowed thickly and took a deep breath to try again. “I-I’m sorry about that…” What else should I say? They deserve an apology to see me like that, especially Undyne. God.. I could only imagine what she felt right now. 

Before I could even try to add onto the short suckass apology, Toriel stood up with me in her arms. I grabbed tightly at her shirt, turning my face away from the open area to avoid looking down. I myself was only about 5’10” and compared to Toriel, who was about in the seven, eight foot range, I was a midget and at this height, the ground was much farther away than it originally was before.

Toriel stroked my arm with her thumb and hummed. “Which room is yours, child? Don’t worry about showing us around right now.”

I explained the directions through the maze of a house to my room, my voice progressively getting softer and showing that I was tired more and more as she followed the directions there. I don’t know how I stayed awake until we got to my door but after that, I was out and gone. Last thing I remember vividly was Toriel speaking to someone in a hushed voice, although I don’t remember what was said.

Strong, soft, motherly, warm arms encasing my body, me head rested on a warm chest listening to the soft humming coming from her chest. I felt safe. Safe and sound and so very tired.


End file.
